Dark Cloud: The Novel
by Storm Advent
Summary: This is my Novelisation of the first Dark Cloud game that was realeased in 200o for the PS2
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

This is the ancient book that was discovered in the nearby tombs. You can tell the book is old from its appearance. The ragged cover, pages that are discoloured in places and the buckled spine of the book.

But the writing that is inside of it remains perfectly intact and legible. The Book Holds the tale of a vast world that is orbited by two moons that are full and high in the night sky. And a power hungry colonel determined to take this world over. Destroying villages and towns With a powerful creature By his side. But a young boy is to set it right by rebuilding the destroyed landscape. And to defeat the creature responsible.

But the Young boy will not be alone. As more people are to met along the way each with there own story and there skill.

This is the tale of Dark Cloud.

* * *

Ok My first Upload. Be sure to read the First chapter as well. Then comment to me about whether or not this story is worth continuing. Improvements, Inaccuracies, Grammar that sort of thing.


	2. The Ressurection of the Dark Genie

**Chapter 1: The Ressurection Of The Dark Genie**

A large Spacious and naturally dark building is lighted from the torches that hang on the pillars of this complex and the purple glow which emits from a large decorated purple urn. Filling this scene is an array of dancers who perform various moves to create the Dance of Blood in front of this large urn. This ceremony of sorts has been organised by Colonel Flag who has sought after this valuable urn to resurrect the powerful engine of destruction known as the Dark Genie.

As the Colonel watches on at the event he explains to his associate the legend of the Dark Genie.

"It was 400 hundred years ago that this creature just suddenly appeared out of nowhere In the wealthy East Continent and ravaged the rest of the world with its unstoppable power. The thriving forests of the Wise Owl woods became nothing but a Desolate wasteland. Queens was nothing more than a crater. It is only now that they are again a thriving seaside city.

He ends that speech with his right fist punching his left hand

To which his associate asks

"What are your intentions". "What do you want to accomplish?

To which the Colonel does not answer. Wishing to keep his plan to himself. But it was obvious what he wanted. Going to all the effort and planning to resurrect a beast. It was clear that he wanted more than a talk. He wanted something far more volatile

As the Resurrection continues It seems that the time has come. Purple smoke is arising from the now shaking urn. The build up gets crazy as the Drums beats quicker and louder with every impact made. The Dancers respond as there once slow routines are now in time with the drums. This continues for a few more seconds. And then past the smokes the Dark Genie has materialised.

Everyone is amazed at his obese appearance. Apart from the Colonel himself who knew what he was letting himself in for. To say the Genie was large is an understatement. He was as large as the Guardian Dran of Nolun Village there was probably enough power in his fingers to crush a windmill.

After a few moments of silence and awkward stares being exchanged. The colonel goes straight to point on why he resurrected the Genie.

"I have brought you back to life for this reason. I want you to recreate what you did 400 years ago. I want you to use your powers to wipe this world of life. I want you to wreck Havoc, Destruction and Famine to this known land."

"I will rule this land and you will be my second in command. Stopping any freedom fighters who dare to alter what I have created.

As the conservation is exchanged amongst the Dark Genie and Colonel

Unknown to the Colonel there is some watching from behind the pillars. Holding a look of worry and detmination in his face.

After a few minutes of discussion the Dark Genie agrees with the plans laid out in front and will assist the colonel. But out of nowhere the Genie announces

" You know after 400 years of slumber I feel rather hungry. Actually I think you will do just fine as he points to the Colonel's associate.

Before he or the colonel get to speak to the Genie. He is holding him in his hand and with one swift action devours him in one mouthful leaving a noticeably worried expression on Colonels face

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please comment and Tell me if it worth continuing with this piece. And also inform me of Grammar and inaccuraces (Ignore the spelling of Inaccura..oh forget it)


End file.
